TroubleMaker
by DOESNTWORKANYMORE
Summary: Annabeth arrive's to a new school in New York. She decides to have friends with a good set of people, but it turns out that there is one kid missing, Percy. Everyone thinks that he's a troublemaker, but when Annabeth talks to him, she thinks otherwise. Will Annabeth just leave poor Percy to fight his own battles, or will she stand up next to him. To find out more, Click me!
1. I Find Passion For The One Annoyed

Trouble Maker

Author's note (iSopokey): I have this reading assignment for Christmas break, and it's to write a full story of anything that has emotion or love into it. So instead of just giving it to my teacher once winter break is over, I'll also upload it here, I really want to know any mistakes I make in the story, so please tell me.

Chapter I

Annabeth

I Find Passion, For Those Who Found Me Annoying

I loved it when I woke up to the sound of my annoying siblings giggling. "Wake up Annabel, it's your first day of school!"

I smiled, I didn't like it when people called me Annabel or Annie, I found it quite annoying. However when it comes to my little sister, Alyssa, it was just too cute to get mad at.

She was still four, so I didn't blame her. Her sweet soft voice rang in my ears, I sat up on the bed and smiled at Alyssa, "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

She nodded politely, I love her so much, I was afraid if I hug her, she might suffocate and die. She gave me a hug, and ran giggling out the door way.

It was true, I enrolled in a new school in Manhattan, and we moved from San Francisco last week. I opened my closet and picked out some clothes.

I didn't want to go to my first day of school looking good. I just wanted to stay with the crowed. I pulled out an orange t-shirt, blue denim jeans, socks and my backpack.

I went into the bathroom and shook off my clothes, and then jumped into the freezing cold water, I liked it that way. When I was done, I dried myself and brushed my teeth, then I put my clothes on, and combed my hair.

I let it fall carelessly on my shoulders, and raced to the table, "Morning dad!" I attacked my plate before he even replied, "Hello sweatheart, are you sure you don't want me to drop you off?" I nodded, and waved outside the door.

When I got to school, I immediately made friends, Thalia, Luke, Conner and Travis, (More like Stoll 1 and Stoll 2) and Grover.

The conversation started when Luke had caught my eye. "Hello." He said, then all of his friends attacked me. I didn't experience much of what public schools are like, but I was pretty sure that you didn't make friends that fast.

Everyone was crowding me, and I had to yell for them to step back, "I'm sorry, I couldn't breathe." Luke smiled, "I'm sorry, it's not every day we find a beautiful lady like you enrolling. Name's Luke, call me."

If there was one thing to know, I did _not _like flirts, well, unless I liked them back. This guy was so, cheesy. .There was only one thing to do, I slapped him. "Pervert…" I muttered under my breath.

"Ooh, I like her…" Purred Thalia, she was a straight up punk. She had dark spikey hair, and blue electric eyes that were filled with energy. She wore ripped up jeans and a leather jacket, punk like? Very…

Most of them were in my classes, so it was easy to befriend them. They day went by slow, but thankfully I had survived to lunch, we were opening the envelopes the teacher's gave us, to see who partnered up with whom for a biology project.

Thalia sighed, "I got Nico." I arched my eyebrow, "Who's that?" She shook her head, "Percy Jackson's friend." I shook my head again, "Whose Percy Jackson?"

Conner and Travis exchanged nervous looks. "Only the hottest troublemakers in the whole school, there my cousins…" I wondered, "What's wrong with them?" Thalia gulped, which was something she would never do,

"Don't get me wrong, they are hot, but Percy, Percy's bad, he's always grumpy, and I don't think I've ever seen him smile…" Nico came by, "What's up dudes?"

I laughed, "Well, if this is Nico, then I'm sure he can't be _that _bad…" Nico's smile faded, "You're not talking about Percy, are you?"

Thalia tried to change the subject, "Hey, me and you have an assignment to do." Nico shivered, "I'm only his friend because me and him have things in common, trust me new kid, you do _not _want to be around him."

I cannot believe my ears, even his best friend was scared of him, I could only hope… "Oh no…" I said allowed, Luke's face turned pale, "Wait, you didn't… He's not you're… Oh god, the last one never came back to this school again…"

I gulped, "M-Maybe I can help him or something? I mean, I didn't even get to meet him. I heard allot of boo's, and Nico jumped up, "Oh no, it's the Thursday." I looked to my right, and found a hot, and I mean seriously hot guy, being pelted by eggs and tomatoes.

He was just walking to a table, somebody took his milk that he paid for, and someone spit in his face. "You can't just do that!" I shouted, everyone stopped and looked straight at me, "Is this the Percy guy you were talking about?"

Luke nodded, "Don't do it Annabeth…" He whispered. I stood up on the table to try to get everyone's attention,

"Why is he treated like this? At first, I thought he was really bad, but everything people are saying about him is just rumors. I was walking to my locker, and I heard two girls saying that Percy killed someone the other day. Looking at him now, he looks like _he's _the one being killed! Give the guy a break, and at least let him eat his food!"

I sat down, and everyone at my table stared at me in awe. "How did you do that?" Thalia asked, "What the hell is wrong with you guys! He's just a poor innocent guy, what even started this mess?"

They all shrugged, and I sighed, "I'll be right back." I saw Percy, sitting alone on the floor, next to the wishing fountain.

He was eating peanut butter and jelly, with egg yolk all over the sandwich. He looked at me, and then he whispered, "Care to join me?"

He was so innocent, he had a small voice, yet he was very muscular. "Sure!" I smiled. He put his finger to his lips, "Shh! It's Thursday, don't attract anyone towards us please."

I nodded and sat down next to him, he had gorgeous sea green eyes, and olive black hair. He didn't smile, and doesn't look like he did in a long time.

"I like your eyes…" He said, I remembered that unlike allot of people, I had grey eyes, I blushed. "Thank you, I like yours as well." He shook his head, "I don't…"

I arched an eyebrow, his eyes looked outstanding, but he changed the subject, "I have dyslexia, tell me, is this your name?" I looked at the slip, "Did you say dyslexia? I have that too! Yes, that is my name."

He stared at me, he looked so hot, I think I could faint, "You can read well?" I nodded, "How?" He asked. "I just overcame my fears of reading, it's hard, but after a while, you get used to it."

He played with his fingers, "I think you're very pretty by the way." I was blushing as red as lava, "I don't see why you are ruining your chances to be popular in this school, I don't think it's worth it."

"Why is that, the way the other students treat you isn't fair." He nodded, "I think so to, but there's nothing I can do about it, even if I tell the teachers."

I nodded, "This is a nice place to eat, nobody watching, the fountain running…" We were edging closer and closer, "I think it's better if you left me here, popularity beats all."

I shook my head, "Not you though." We were closing in, until Thalia barged from the other side, "Oh, my, GOD! Annabeth step away from him!"

Percy jumped, but I held him tight. "Annabeth… Just go, it isn't worth it, trust me." But before I could say anything, he scrambled off into the hallway.

I turned to Thalia, "Where you going to _kiss _him?" I stood up, "Do you see a reason not to?" I told her, but she just gasped, "No, you don't understand, he's bad! Nothing good comes with Percy!"

But I shoved Thalia, and ran after Percy. I wasn't going to let this Percy guy, be pushed around the whole school, without a legit reason to.


	2. I Love You, Just Isn't Enough

TroubleMaker

Author's Note (iSopokey) : Thank you guys for reading, if you could leave a review for anything I did wrong, or anything you like about this story, feel free to do so. Underneath is the new "Q&A Section" Where I select a random question (P.M or Review) and pull it up on the board. Thanks again!

Q: Are there going to be the new Roman character's in the story?  
A: I don't actually know, but don't get your hopes up to high, I didn't mention them, and so it'll be hard to put them in. Sorry to disappoint you, you never know what may happen.

Chapter II

Annabeth

I Love You, Just Isn't Enough

_ I wasn't going to let this Percy guy, be pushed around the whole school, without a legit reason to._

I ran after him, and kept on doing so until he ran out of breath. "P-Please, I don't want you to get in trouble. Just leave…" Percy begged.

I shook my head, "First off, they have no reason to be angry with you, do they?" He shook his head. "Second off, I have a reason to be with you." He arched his eyebrow.

"What's that?" He asked quietly. I pulled out a slip of paper with his name on it, "Next period is free period, I'm betting yours too?" He nodded.

"Well then, we can spend it starting the project, what Animal we want and why we want it." His face started to gain color, then, he smiled.

"I haven't felt like this ever since I was…" His smile faded and his voice faltered. "Mom…" I realized what he was saying, his mother had died. He slumped on the bench. I sat next to him.

I couldn't help it, I blame ADHD, "What happened?" He shook his head, "Car explosion. That's when my whole life turned around." I shook my head, "I shouldn't have asked-" He cut me short.

"It's fine, I can't complain, I do have a job, and I get paid well too. I nodded, "What about your dad?" He covered his face, "Lost at Sea." I almost fainted, "H-How?"

His eyes were swollen, he could barely say anything, "Marine, Biologist." He sighed and took out a paper and pen, "Shall we get started?" He obviously wasn't eager to do work, so I decided to let it slide.

"Umm, your place tomorrow after school?" He just sighed and nodded, "Would you like to do anything?" I scratched my chin, "Do you have a car?" He grinned.

"I thought you'd never asked." When we were outside, I understood that he _did _get paid well. There, in front of us, was a white and blue Camaro.

When we got in, we just looked each other in the eyes. He broke up the awkward silence and whispered, "Do you like Starbucks?" I nodded, "We have ourselves a full hour, let's go!" And with that, we drove off.

It took us only two minutes to get there, man was Manhattan crowded or what? I stepped out of the car and so did Percy, and locked his car.

Inside, it was probably the best café you'd ever see in your life. But it was hard to focus when Percy was in front of me. "I'll take two vanillas please…" The cashier smiled, and gave me and him a cold vanilla coffee.

"How'd you know I like vanilla?" He shrugged slowly, as if it was hard to. "Lucky guess…" He muttered. I wondered why he was so quiet, so I asked him, "Something wrong?" He nodded and pointed out the window.

Some guy was beating a teenager up, "Bruce…" He said slowly and painfully. "Oh my gosh! Percy we have to do something!" He shook his head, "_I _have to do something." He stood up, and signaled me to stay.

He walked up to Bruce, and they were talking, then it turned into punching and fighting. Percy was really good at dodging or blocking hits, but this guy was even better at murdering people. After a few minutes passed, Percy gave up and just punched him up the face.

_Nothing good ever comes with Percy! _Thalia had warned me, but this was for the good of other people, not for setting a human heart up in flames.

When he got back, he had blood and bruises all over his face, "Percy? Let me get you a towel!" It took a few minutes to clean himself up, "I-I'm sorry Annabeth, I didn't want to, but the guy was being tormented…" He whispered.

"It was the right thing to do, although getting beat up wasn't your plan, was it?" He shrugged, again slowly, "It's fine, It doesn't hurt, more of slows me down."

He was so cute when he talked like that, it was like warm towels, falling from the sky, and sleeping on it, weird yet cool idea. I ran my fingers through his hair, it was amazingly soft.

I know I had just met Percy, but right away I feel like we should be together. I got to know Percy well, quiet, sweat, brave, loyal, made fun of. I sighed when I thought of that.

I combed his hair, "You shouldn't do that, it'll only get pelted with eggs again." He joked. As much as he was depressed, he felt happy.

I looked at the clock, then back at him, "We should get going." I grumbled, I didn't want to, but I wasn't going to skip school.

When we walked to the car, I noticed that we still had fifteen minutes left, but I didn't say anything. I got in the car, and so did Percy, and right there and then, is where it all happened.

We were just staring at each other, leaning in, slowly. My hands locked on his face, his on my hips. I really did love Percy, and hopefully, he loved me back.

At the moment were our lips were about to meat, he pulled away, I tried to conceal the fact that I was sad, I wanted him really bad. "I'm sorry Annabeth, please forgive me, but I don't want you to get pushed around. If anyone finds out, they'll blame me and you."

I nodded in reply, "What if no one found out, just you and me?" I held his hands tight, but he seemed to be in pain, so I loosened up. "Just me and you…" He muttered, "Can we talk about it Friday?" I nodded.

He actually liked the idea, just me and him. I was starting to like New York better and better. My heart was immediately crushed when someone broke the car window, and threw Percy out of the car.


	3. No Way, No How

Trouble Maker

Author's note (iSopokey): Hey guys! I have been getting a TON of feedback for this story. This story was more successful than any other that I wrote, and I want to thank you for that! So yea, Thanks! As well, I didn't receive any questions at all, so sorry about that, remember to review, and a lucky guy (or girl, just to show how thoughtful I am) will get a shout out! Enjoy!

Q: _

A: _

Chapter III

Percy

No Way, No How

My heart was immediately crushed when someone broke the car window, and threw Percy out of the car.

I had felt pretty shocked when someone broke open the window and pulled me out, _not _to mention that I was already having a pretty rough day.

Honestly though, up until now, I wasn't going to complain, but whoever just broke my window, pulled me out, _and _I have glass all over me, pushed it too far.

Annabeth screamed, and all I did was let whoever was pulling me, pull me out.

The guy got me out, and before I could even _say _anything, I got sucker punched. There's only one guy in the school that sucker punches like that, "Luke…" I grumbled.

"Leave her alone! You can't just _kiss _Annabeth like that!"

I rolled my eyes, "Save it for the fist, if you get my grip…" Yea, that was my reply, the only person that I despised in the school, was going to get it, from _me_.

By then Annabeth was already out of the car, and was just about to hit call, on 911, "Wait a second." She froze, "Luke he wasn't going-" Luke cut her off, "Worry not! I shall show him no mercy!"

I had enough of this, I got up, and brushed my knees. I was done tolerating this crap, I was done being nice, I was done keeping it all in me. I collected all my anger in my fist, and punched him on the cheek.

I had officially made Luke Castellan scream, this is going on the school's "_What's Hot?" _board. He had big purple bruise on his forehead. I grinned, "Scram!" And with that, he ran off to his car.

_Jerk_, I thought. Even though I already knew, it helps when I remind myself. I turned to Annabeth, who was horrified, "Man, I should've done that sooner…" I said, making a poker face.

"You mean you've _never _punched anyone before?" Annabeth asked, clearly mystified. I nodded, "I didn't intend to, it just happened." I shivered, I hadn't meant to punch him, I don't know what happened.

She just nodded. I loved it when she accepted me and for whom I am, it was nice. Never had it crossed my mind, that I'll have a _real _friend. Hopefully, she's more than a friend.

The rest of the day went slow. Surprisingly, I had gained some respect, because what happened at the end of school was a miracle. Thalia was running straight towards me.

_Oh great_, I thought. She had a smile on her face, and she _hugged _me. I hadn't had a hug ever since mom… "Thank you _so _much, Luke was beginning to be a jerk to us, and with him in the hospital…"

I looked down, suddenly interested with my shoelaces. "Thank you, but I don't think it was right to hurt look in such way, it was very uncalled for…"

Nico looked at me as if I were a mad man, "Uncalled for?! He's the one who got you into this, and now you're saying it's _uncalled _for?" I nodded. I see where they were going with this.

I shoved Nico out of my way, "What do you want from me?" I asked, they were faking all of this, it wasn't real. Thalia shook her head, "Once a jerk, always a jerk…" She muttered under her breath. _You can say that again_, I thought .

Before they walked off, I grabbed Nico by the arm, my eyes were getting watery, "You don't know what I've been through…" I started.

"I've lost my dad at sea, my mom died in a car explosion, I'm living alone, and now I have Luke breaking my car's window, and drag me out?" I broke down in tears, I knew I'd never convince them.

"All I want is friends, or someone to know, Annabeth comes, a sweet, considerate girl, and now you're taking her away? What have I _done_?" But before they could reply, I rambled on some more.

"Luke started this whole rumor, that I killed my mom… What proof does he have? You can't just take his word for it, what else can I prove to you? I'm not evil, I just- You know what? Forget it, I thought I had friends back then, but they always grow out of it, to become jerks."

Honestly, I think Thalia and Nico were confused with why they were so heartbroken, because I've never shown any emotions or talked to other people in the school, maybe they'll like me…

Nah, who am I kidding, I'll always and forever will be there trash bag.


	4. One Tries To Kiss, One Only Fails

Trouble Maker

Chapter V

Percy

One Tries To Kiss, One Only Fails

Author's note (iSopokey): Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I know it wasn't that ong, so I'm going to make sure this one is. Here's the question, sent from luckymonkeyvoodoo19!

Q: Is Luke coming back into the story, or will he stay in the hospital?

A: Yes, for all you Luke the jerk loving fans, he will.

_Nah, who am I kidding, I'll always and forever will be there trash bag._

I had tears falling from my eyes, their mouths were dropped open, I had actually talked to them, _emotionally_, what else could unbelievably happen? Glad you asked, Annabeth ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry I left you, but I had to make sure the ambulance arrived." I was frozen, what in the _hell_, just happened? Suddenly, I wished that I could stay like this for the rest of my life, so I took advantage.

I hugged her back, just standing there, and the look on Thalia's face, was hilariously priceless. I couldn't believe it, I hadn't had a hug since mom… I sighed, more and more tears were falling.

I pushed her away, and I ran into the bathroom, and sobbed for what seemed like hours.

I hadn't realized how thirst I was until I chocked on my salty tears. I stepped out to drink water, and then, another weird thing happened. "Percy, is that you?" Asked my loving favorite teacher, Mrs. Florin.

"Oh my god, Percy are you okay?" Of course she would ask that, I was crying for god's sake! I nodded, "As okay as I'll ever be." She patted my back, "What's wrong?" I told her what happened, and she nodded, just like she would always do.

"But then, everything went right." She smiled, "Tell me, what happened?" I realized I was blushing, but I pushed that fact aside, "Annabeth hugged me." She put her hand to her mouth, "Percy!"

Just like my mother was, this was her reply, "Who was it? Do you like her? Is it that girl with the gray eyes?" Did she do more than hug you?" I took a deep breath, "Annabeth, yes I do, yes she is, and no, we only hugged."

Her eyes twinkled, "I knew this day would come." She said with I lung sigh, I hugged her, I know I'm sixteen, but hey, she's like a mom, "Thanks mom- uh, Mrs. Florin."

After she left, I sat on my bench alone, waiting for something to happen. My wish came true, surprisingly. Someone hopped up in front of me, I looked up, and found a beautiful girl smiling at me.

"School's over, what are you doing here?" It was four, what was _she _doing here, "I could ask the same thing." She smiled, "I forgot my textbook, and _you_." I smiled, faintly.

She sat down next to me, "I'm sorry about the hug, I didn't know-" I cut her short, "I'm sorry for pushing away, but it wasn't you, Thalia and Nico confronted me, so I wasn't really comfortable."

She just nodded, as if she understood everything I'd been through. Then, she asked me something, I would have blacked out if someone else did. Thankfully I didn't, "Do you like me?"

My face turned red, bright red. "I- err, uh- umm, I was, hmm?" I was done for, I was going to go to the maddest scientist in the world, and make him turn me into water. No wait, even better, a rock.

She looked at me sheepishly, those eyes, those eyes. I sighed, sucking all of my worries inside me as well. "Yes…" I whispered, she smiled back, "I like you too, you're cute." She was only here for _one _day, and she already called me cute, wow.

I froze, why did she like me so much, but she beat me to the question. "Why do you like me?" She asked, fluffily. I wasn't ready, this was too fast, I'm going to kill myself.

I'm smart, I can handle this, I'll tell her it's because I like chickens. Wait, what? What is _wrong _with me, what do I tell her? "Can we talk about this, uh, at my house?" She nodded, "Alright." And with that, she hopped away. _Cute_, I thought.

Friday, I was leaving out the school, allot of people were treating me, _differently_. I couldn't believe it, I wasn't pelted with eggs, I wasn't given sour faces, I had lots of smile given to me. I wonder…

I was on my way to my car, thankfully repaired, (for an extra two hundred bucks, seeing how my car insurance sucks) someone stopped me. Then it hit me, "I'm sorry Annabeth, I forgot, please." I said, holding the door open for her.

I saw allot of kids from the school smiling at me, and snickering. They didn't know, did they? I started the engine, the rough lovely noise from my car screamed. I love my car.

Before we started off, we had a small discussion, which began thankfully to my ADHD, I want to kill myself, but being with Annabeth, I could wait a while…

"When you said that you wanted to tell me why you liked me at your house yesterday, were you just being nice?" She asked, obviously sad. "No no, if that were the case, I wouldn't have hugged you…" I said shaking my head.

"But you did push me away…" She said glumly. I shook my head, "Don't take it the wrong way, I was just, I couldn't, I was surprised, caught off guard, I'm sorry…" I noticed that we were leaning in.

I couldn't help it, I didn't want her to be me. "Please, forgive me for this…" We were nose to nose, our mouths were slightly opened, ready to explore, but she pushed away, "Homework." She said smiling.

So there you go, that's how I was officially the biggest idiot, I should have hurried up, but no, of course I had to do it romantically, I hate myself.

I hit the gas pedal, and we were on our way, to battle the homework of my life, literally.


	5. Simple Update

**UPDATE**

**Guys! I got really bad news! Something happened to my stories, I didn't delete them, I didn't do anything to them! So I was like "Okay cool, I'll just go to my document manager, alright." *I open document manager* Instant Reaction: "WHAT THE *SPACESHIP* IS THIS?!**

**My Docs were COMPLETELY empty. Oh god, but thankfully, four stories are left, so what I want you to do, is give as much support as possible, and what I'm going to do, is an awesome plan, Oh, wait, that came out wrong.**

**Anyway, I'm going to make a bio for every character in my story's, and I want YOU to decide a character. I already have a new one, which if you red my other stories, that would be Axis Diablo, but I want another one. Thank you guys, and I'll explain why I didn't upload a chapter today.**

**So anyway, I was at someplace with a computer lab, (which had i7 processors) when all of a sudden, I remembered that I owed you all a chapter. So I got started. I made this chapter super long, so it took me a while. Then, (a couple of hours later) I finished.**

**So I had copied the file, (just in case) and saved it on the desktop. As I expected, it didn't save. Okay cool, no problem. So I opened fanfiction to paste the words on the doc manager, and guess what? IT DIDN'T COPY! No comment computer, no freaking comment.**


	6. Everything, Well Have To Wait

Trouble Maker

Author's note (iSopokey): What is up guys? I'm back with another AWESOME chapter of TourbleMaker, and I hope you read my UPDATE chapter, and wish me luck

Chapter V

Annabeth

Everything, Will Have To Wait

_I hit the gas pedal, and we were on our way, to battle the homework of my life, literally._

I must have disappointed him, because Percy's expression wasn't looking so well. It's true though, I didn't come to kiss, well, I did partially, but to do homework, maybe.

I was worried that he was running out of patience, I have a feeling that next time anyone or anything disturbs our moments, he was going to blow.

"Alright, homework, _then _kiss?" I hope this is who he used to be, I could get used to this. I chuckled, "We'll see." He seemed to feel slightly better, and he started driving to his place.

When I entered the lobby, I can see why Percy said he gets paid well. There was nothing better than a middle class hotel. I turned, and I saw the doorman, "Hello Percy!"

Percy nodded, he then turned to me, "Good day, and who might you be?" I smiled, "Oh I'm Percy's girl-" I stopped myself, I was about to say girlfriend, but I wasn't yet. "Friend."

He nodded, "I see, anything I can help you with?" Percy shook his head, and the doorman opened the elevator, and pressed number twelve, boy was ADHD going to kick in now.

Somewhere around floor three, that's when we started the discussion, "ADHD…" He muttered, I smiled, "You have that too?" He nodded, "And you?" I nodded.

We had allot in common, and I had no problem with that. "Cool," I said, he shook his head though, "Not when you can't control it…" I arched my eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He punched the elevator door, "Can't this damned thing go any faster?" He said quietly, "_This_ is what I mean." He pointed to the pointed to the buttons. "Oh." I replied.

"Do you have to do this every day?" He nodded, "It's either that, or the stairs." I figured that the stairs would be a perfect morning and afternoon workout.

See, the thing is, when you have ADHD, time slows down dramatically, depending on the circumstances, talk about ADHD. After the seventh ding, I couldn't help it.

"You know, homework _can _wait…" He smiled, "I thought so too." We were leaning in, tongs ready to explore, when all of a sudden, the door opened.

There was a man, a lady, and a little kid, standing on the twelfth floor. "Agh!" Percy jumped, "Mr. and Mrs. Thickens?!" They smiled, and arched and eyebrow.

"What a pleasant surprise… I think." They just smiled, and the little girl jumped on Percy, "Perseus!" She hugged his leg. I snickered, "Perseus?" Cool name, not exactly modern.

"Uh, hi Lily…" She let go of him, and then ran up to me, "Are you Mrs. Perseus?" My face turned red, "Uh, not really." She had a shocked expression on her face.

"Perseus! Did you get a new friend?" His rubbed the back of his head, "No no, just, well…" Mr. Thickens spoke up, "Lily, she's _another _friend, not a new one." She nodded.

"Oh, I was scared you replaced me Perseus!" He chuckled, "Nothing replaces you Lily." He nodded, "Okay! Bye Perseus! Bye Perseus's other friend!" And with that, they went down.

"Why didn't you tell me your real name? I like it better…" I said, "Please! Don't tell anyone, umm, it's secret." I nodded, "And now _I _know it, does that make us closer?" He smiled.

"Closer than you'll ever be!" And with that, we went into the room to get started on our project. When I entered his room, I couldn't believe my eyes.

His living room was amazing, it had a neatly stacked bookshelf next to a big plasma screen, a game console underneath, with two sofas and a nice table.

Everything was a mix of red and brown, and it looked really good. "Have a seat," He pointed toward the sofa. "I'll be right back, do you want coffee?" He asked, I nodded, "Yes please."

He later came back with two notebooks and pencils, with two cups of coffee as well. How he held so many things at once I don't know. "Thanks!" I smiled. He smiled back.

"So what animal should we do?" I scratched my chin, "Well, I do really like this animal, but don't know if you'd think the same." He smiled, "Is it the owl?" Whoa, how'd he do that?

"How'd you know?" He smiled, "I know things, and it may help a little bit that everything you wear has an owl on it, almost everything." How could I be so stupid?

"What about you?" He shook his head, "Honestly, I don't. It creeps me out with those big eyes, but come to think about it, I love sea creatures, so let's not get into that." I nodded.

"Okay, let's get started." About a couple of hours later, we were finished. It was eight, so I had to go home, but I had an idea. "Can I stay here for the weekend?" I asked.

He almost spit out his sixth cup of coffee, "I'd love you too but-" I shook my head, "My dad isn't a problem, can I use the phone?" He nodded, I put the phone on speaker.

"Watch and learn…" He arched an eyebrow, but I wasn't going to say anything. The conversation went a little like this:

**Dad: Hello?**

**Me: Hi dad!**

**Dad: Oh Hi sweety, are you done?**

**Me: Not really, that's why I was calling.**

**Dad: Uh, do you need help?**

**Me: No, but could I stay over at my friend's house? I need to finish it, please?**

**Dad: Well, who is your friend?**

**Me: …**

***That awkward moment where you realize you shouldn't have talked about who you're in love with at the dinner table.**

**Dad: Annabeth? Who is it that you're staying with again?**

**Me: Percy's…**

**Dad: Percy, Percy… Isn't that the kid that-**

**Me: You mean I can stay?**

**Dad: I didn't say-**

**Me: What was that? The whole weekend to?**

**Dad: Honey-**

**Me: Thanks dad!**

**Dad: Wait-**

***Hangs up the phone***

" Wow." Was his reply. "He spoils me too much, so there's no problem." He smiled, "Two days eh?" I nodded, "I like it." Finally, we were starting to lean in.

Until it finally happened. No interruptions, no back problems, no anything. We were leaning in, our mouths hungry from all the work we've done. Closer… Closer… And closer…


	7. The World In Slow Motion

Trouble Maker

Author's note (iSopokey): Hey guys! Welcome back to another chapter of my story, I just wanted to say, I LOVE the reviews, I don't know what I could have done without you, but guys, if you read this chapter, review please! I already have two thousand views, so if at least one out of every five would review, that would give me roughly two hundred, PEACE!

Chapter VI

Annabeth

The World In Slow Motion

_Closer… Closer… And closer…_

It all happened so quick, I couldn't believe it. We had finally kissed, and I mean, for real. His lips tasted like salt water, weird in a good way.

I felt so good, I figured that I could just die, like my life's mission was accomplished. I didn't care whether or not I was going to become an architect.

I didn't care if I would build something that would stand for centuries, it was all thrown out of my mind. I wished that this moment would never end. As if the world worked in slow motion.

Sadly, the world doesn't, so it was bound to end. I don't know how long we sat there, kissing, but at the moment, I didn't care. _Please don't end_, I told myself. But it did, and not the way I expected.

I must have pushed a button on the T.V remote, because the T.V opened, and it was on some stupid paranormal activity movie, so we we're shaken when we heard a girl scream in horror.

"What on earth?!" I screamed. Percy had the same look on his face, "Whoa…" He whispered. I couldn't believe it, we broke the kiss, for a freaking T.V channel. _What the hell?_, thought.

Percy got up, and started walking towards the remote, "Sorry about that…" He said silently, I shook my head, "It's fine." He turned off the T.V, and walked over to the project, "I should put this away…"

I nodded, "Yea, let's not let the T.V break it." I said smiling. He chuckled, and went off to his office room. He came back with a Hershey bar, and tossed one to me, "Want it?" He said, smiling.

"Yea, sure." I replied, thankfully, there was nothing to interrupt us, and I was starting to trust my mind, something, I should never do. What did I get for trusting my brain? A knock on the door.

It wasn't a nice knock either, it was rough, as if to say, _You don't open bub, I'm going to kill you…_, I hoped it wasn't something stupid, but boy was I wrong. "Open up!" You will not believe who it was.

It was Luke! He was at his door, banging the door, asking to open up! "What do you want know?" Percy asked, glumly. I could feel Luke smiling, grinning at the door. "Open it, or I'll break the door open!"

Percy sighed, and went to the door. What was _Luke _doing here, at twelve? When Percy opened, Luke punched him up the face, but what he was holding, was ten times worse.

He had a metallic knuckles! I know what's the first thought that comes in mind, _Illegal_, but I'm pretty sure, you don't want to scream that out, when he's two feet away from you.

"Hello Annabeth!" He said cheerfully, "What is _wrong _with you?! You just punched him with brass knuckles!" He smiled, "So?" Okay, there was something defiantly wrong with this guy.

I took a nearby kitchen knife, and I pointed it towards him, "One more step, and I'll be dancing on your corpse!" I had to admit, he looked pretty intimidated, but he still had a weapon.

"Whoa! Let's not get to grumpy okay?" He said holding his hands up in surrender, this was defiantly going to be a fight. I looked at Percy, who lay unconscious, and then at Luke, who looked like a devil.

I don't want to brag, but I'm pretty strong, and it's going to take more than some brass knuckles to get me down, I hope… "Come at me, elf ears!" He must have been offended, because he charged.

When he came towards me, I simply took a step to the right, and he landed straight into the trashcan, I could help but laugh, "You think this is funny?" He growled, I nodded, "Hell yea!" Stupid ADHD.

He jumped back up, facing me. I couldn't dodge anymore, he already learned that, so what do I do? Simple, attack. He charged, getting ready to hit me on the side.

When he was in front of me, I ducked, and he fell over in midair, so I grabbed his legs, and threw back down at the ground. He yelped, and then groaned. I shuffled my hands, just to make a cool motion.

"Ow…" He groaned, I could have simply killed him, and in court, I would say he attacked me, and I had probable cause, but I'm not that evil. I called nine one one, and the police came to pick him up.

I LOVED the intimidation room, it's not like the ones they bring in the shows and movies. They would give you all the drink and food you wanted, they would even joke around with you, awesome.

They asked me questions about what happened last night, what I did, and why did I think that Luke was trying to kill Percy. I knew that he was jealous, so I gave them my inner thoughts, and things like that.

In the hospital, I walked over to Percy, "Hey…" He groaned, I knew he was in pain, so I just shushed him, "I didn't come here for you to talk kelp head, I came here so _I_ can talk."

He arched an eyebrow, "You already gave me a nickname?" I nodded, and he smiled. I sat down on a nearby chair, and dragged it towards the bed, "I just wanted to ask," He started.

"When I'm better, do you think we can start dating?" I smiled, and it was hard not to hug him, so I controlled myself and said, "I'd _love_ to." He grimaced, "Thanks, wisegirl." I smiled back.

"I like it…" He was confused, "Like what?" I smiled, "My nickname of course." And that time, I kissed him, I couldn't help it, he was too sweet. My other problems, will have to wait…

Author's note (iSopokey): Guys! I hope you like this chapter, but the story is NOT done! I still have twelve more chapters, so hold on! I also wanted to say sorry, I know I haven't been updating, but I'm sick! So wish me luck! REVIEW PLEASE, it gets my fingers typing faster!


	8. My First Date With Cops

Author's Note (iSopokey): Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I have a new story that's up now! It's called weird yet funny clips, and the reason I have it up, is because I'm ADHD like that, don't judge me! That's all I wanted to say, and PLZE review, thanks! (I don't know why I wrote please plze, I really don't)

Chapter VII

Percy

My First Date With Cops

_My other problems, will have to wait…_

It was Saturday, a day where all the little kids were outside, playing with their friends and having a good time. What did guys _do_? I was wondering the same thing.

I kissed Annabeth yesterday night, so I figured it's about time I ask her out,uUnless of course, something stupid like _this _was going to happen to me again.

Hospital bed.

Of course _Luke _had to ruin my day, (er, night, whatever) and punch me with brass knuckles, and know, I was in a hospital, on a bed, with cops in front of me asking me stupid questions.

"Why do you think Luke tried to harm you?"

_Tried? Buddy he did more than tried, _I told myself "I don't know." I answered

"Are you sure?"

I shook my head, "I seriously don't know, all I know, is that there is something, deeply wrong with him."

ADHD, goddamn it! "So… You _do _know?"

I shook my head, "No I don't, it's just my inner feelings towards a jerk." Oh god, this is just what I needed, ADHD to kick in.

"But that's what we asked you!" There were two cops in front of me, Bob, who was short and fat, and Bobby, who was tall and skinny, just like in the movies.

"No, you asked me _why _I think he hurt me, not why he _did _hurt me." Bobby was obviously confused.

"Great… Listen, did you steal money from him, lost a bet, gambling?" Bob asked, _stupid_, was the only thing I could compare Bob to.

"_Gambling_? What the hell? I'm _sixteen_, I'm not even old enough to gamble!" I asked, obviously pissed off, I hope I made sure that them to should fly a kite, not become cops.

"Listen mister smarty pants, if you don't give me answers-" I cut him off short, this guy's New Jersey accent was killing me. I was trying not to laugh, because of how fake it sounded.

"Listen, my head is hurting, and I don't need some bozo's, that think they're cops, ruin my day, er morning, whatever, no if you'll please, GET OUT OF HERE!"

When they got out, I took the cup of coffee Bobby had left, he didn't drink from it, so don't mind if I do.

After a few minutes, someone had slightly opened the door, "Percy?" I heard the familiar voice ask.

That familiar, beautiful, voice, "Annabeth?" I asked, I saw her head pop out of the door, and made my way towards my bed, "I heard that you kicked Luke's butt, nice job!"

She smiled, "I learned from the best…" She said, and I smiled back, "And who would that be?" She made a poker face, "Myself." I started to laugh, and soon, she joined me.

I loved it when Annabeth was near me, her cute smile and the way she talks always makes my day, (morning, how many times do we have to go through this?) "I love you wisegirl."

She smiled back, "Love you too, Seaweed brain." There it was, the perfect moment to ask her out, well, sort of.

"The doctor said that I should be able to get out at three, do you think we could, umm, you know, uh…" Annabeth obviously knew what I meant, but know who she is, she's going to tease me.

"I don't know, Seaweed brain."

"For god's sake, I'm asking you out!"

She smiled, and I smiled back, "Does that mean we're officially dating?" What that was quick, but not easy. Knowing Annabeth, nothing will be easy when it comes to her.

I grinned, "Of course it does…"

Later on, at three, I was wearing dark jeans and a white button up shirt, when my good friend, Axis Diablo, came at my apartment. I was screwed, I had completely forgotten that he was coming.

He looked at me straight in the eyes, his eyes was changing color, he was ADHD and dyslexic, and his eye color worked on his emotions, he was a seriously good friend of mine, and he was coming over.

He read my thoughts, and replied in his smooth, lady killing (at least that's what I heard) voice, (which was sounded allot like Duke Nukem, just smoother) "You have a date, and forgot about me?"

"Yea, I missed you too Axis."

He rolled his eyes, then he said, "I like your shirt…"

He was kind of a quiet guy, funny, yet quiet . He had this obsession with the color white. His hair was naturally white, so I guess that was why.

He wore a white t-shirt, with a faint silver leather jacket and had dark denim jeans, and white shoes with silver laces. He smiled, "You checking me out, or are you going to check _her _out?"

He pointed behind me, I turned around and found Annabeth, and the second I saw her, I was drooling. She wasn't wearing anything fancy, but she was enough for a guy to drool over her.

She wore denim jeans (like all of us) and had a greenish blue skirt on, and her hair fell down, carelessly around her shoulders, _wow_, was all I could register at the moment.

"Who's this?" She asked, I snapped out of it, and I almost panicked. Thankfully, Axis understood, but it came out of _me _wrong, "Uh just a friend, er cousin, really close one, who lives in long island…"

Axis face palmed himself, "Percy Jackson, you are officially, the biggest idiot that walks on earth, no wait, the galaxy."

I only could agree, stupid was my middle name.

Annabeth looked slightly saddened, "You didn't tell me he was coming over, what is your name?"

I shook my head, "I forgot, he didn't call!"

Axis paled, "Umm, about that, we need to talk, and Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked up, "How do you-"

Axis shook his head, "Not now, come back in an hour, this is really important."

Now don't get me wrong, Axis is the best friend I ever had, (cousin, whatever) so he would never dismiss someone special to me like that, so I didn't get mad, because this was obviously that important.

"What is it?" I asked.

Axis's eyes were getting watery, "Um, how long do you think I could crash in your house?"

I paled, "No, he didn't, I thought-"

Axis had tears running down his face, something he never did before, at least, in front of me.

"Long Island isn't a safe place to live Percy, he's dead."

I gulped, "Uncle's,_ dead_?

Axis nodded.

My cousin needed my help, and that's exactly what I was going to do.

Author's Note (iSopokey): I love reading books with beautiful lands and flowers- uh, I mean, that are getting crushed by giant dinosaurs! Anyway, your probably wondering who the hell Axis is, well, he's actually a guy that I made up, and he's going to have his own story, when I start making Percy Jackson stories again. So guys, I have three questions, PLZE answer them in the reviews!

1: Are you going to read my other stories?

2: Do you like Axis?

3: Because I ship Reyson (Jason/Reyna) I'm thinking about making Axis and Piper together, I promise it will be really cute! (I'm a fourteen year old boy, and I'm saying this, eww) Would you ship Pixis (Axis/Piper)?


	9. Is It Decafe?

Author's Note (iSopokey): Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't been uploading, first off, I have a cold, and second off, I have another story, last but not least, I actually read other people's stories, and not just write stories, enjoy!

Percy

Chapter VIII

Is It Decafe?

_My cousin needed my help, and that's exactly what I was going to do._

I dragged Axis into the room, and shut the door tight. Like I said, I could have killed whoever ruined any moments I had with Annabeth, yet this is important, and this was a family member in need.

I turned around, and crossed my arms, "Okay, from the beginning, _why _and _how _did he die?" He had wiped the tears from his eyes, and just shrugged, "Why? Because it's his time, how? Simple, cancer."

I scratched my chin, "How long?" I knew it wasn't right to ask these questions, but I knew Axis, he was tough enough to answer, "Three weeks…" He said, disturbed by the question.

My eyes widened at his reply, "Three weeks?!" I was pretty mad, no, not _pretty _mad, _very _mad. He knew for three weeks, and yet he didn't tell me. I wasn't used to something like that.

"Axis…" I sighed, he looked up, losing interest in his shoes, "You're welcome to stay, if you'd like." I said, spreading my arms around the apartment, he smiled, something he didn't do in a long time.

"Just as long as I get enough money to move out…" I nodded, I looked back at the clock and sighed, I still had half an hour before Annabeth would come over, guess I could have a little fun.

"Coffee?" I asked, hoping that he would start a conversation. "Sure, uh, not decafe is it?"

I shook my head rapidly, "Pfft, nah, I hate decafe." He nodded, "You need help?" I looked back like he was a mad man, "Dude." I pressed a button, and the coffee machine started working.

"Ah." He said, obviously feeling stupid, I just smiled, "I haven't seen you smiling like this ever since…" His voice faltered, even though she was my mom, she treated him like another son.

"Mom…" I whispered back. He took a deep breath, and sighed. "So uh, since when have you started dating Annabeth?"

I squinted my eyes, "Since today."

That must have hit him hard, because he rubbed the back of his neck, and chuckled nervously, "Shouldn't you probably, uh, tell Annabeth she could come back early?"

I scratched my chin, "Yea, what about you?"

He smiled and pulled out an iPod touch, grabbed his bags, and went to his room while putting headphones on.

I called Annabeth and let her know she could come back early, and we're we'd go, Golden Coral.

I tiptoed back to Axis's room, and her him sing, which by the way, wasn't good, but was _amazing_, I could imagine him being the next, famous, VEVO.

I opened the door, and knew he wouldn't pay any attention to me while he sang, he picked his favorite song, "Payphone" by Maroon 5.

"I'm at a payphone, trying to call home-"

I smirked, I couldn't believe he still didn't notice me. I heard someone knock on the door, and I went to go open it. I found my lovely girlfriend, standing in front of me. She smiled, "Ready?"

I held my hand up, "Wait, I have to show you something." She arched an eyebrow, and I signaled her to follow. I slightly opened the door, and I found Annabeth trying not to laugh.

As good as he was at singing, it's still funny when you find a guy, so in depth of the song, that he isn't paying attention to anything.

"Baby it's all wrong,"

But of course, Annabeth couldn't hold it any longer, she burst out laughing.

Axis just sighed, turned off the iPod, and turned around, like he was used to this, "Bad singing?"

Annabeth and me looked at him like he was a mad man, "Uh, actually, that sounded really good, amazing eve." Said Annabeth. I nodded.

He smiled and crossed his arms, "You two going to go, or are you going to, uh, you know."

Annabeth put a hand on my chest, and turned towards Axis, "You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

He shook his head, "Single, saw this one chick, but wasn't worth it."

I arched a brow, "All your life, and you only saw _one_ chick?"

He shrugged.

Annabeth chuckled, "Wait till you get to Goode, uh, that _is_, where you're going, right?"

He nodded, "Accepted, I applied for it before I moved."

I waved, took Annabeth by the arm, and walked out.

"I wonder why he's single, he looks like everything a girl would want." Asked Annabeth

I arched an eyebrow, "And me?"

She hugged me, "You're already taken."

I smiled, _This is going to be a fun date, I hope_, I thought.

Author's Note (iSopokey): Sorry it was short, like I said, still sick, and have a lot to do! I hope you enjoyed, and review, review, review!


	10. My True Identity

Author's Note (iSopokey): Okay, so there's allot of comments that are really freaking me out, stuff like:

BananaManBoyGuy123: OMG, you're a boy?

OnePlusTwoEqualsImAGuy449: You're a boy?!

IAmNotFemaleIAmMale23: Wow, nice story, oh yea, you're a freagin boy?!

Okay, so I was wondering, why are you surprised? I mean, I don't want to brag or anything, but I am good with other people's perspective. So I'm sorry, for being good at female thoughts, not really, but still, thanks again!

Chapter IX

Axis

My True Identity

_I smiled, This is going to be a fun date, I hope, I thought._

So, after being with your best friend, (Cousin, whatever) and drinking coffee, what did I do? Why I'm glad you asked, I simply threw my bags down in the guest room, and started singing.

So yea, I know, I could have unpacked the Xbox and played _Just Dance 4 _on Kinect, but I'm just too impatient when it comes too music. It brings up every problem in the world, and burns it into ash.

Literally.

I have to admit, I'm awesome at singing, but it just doesn't feel right when someone's watching me, I feel retarded. Then comes Percy's girlfriend, and chuckles at me. Embarrassing? Very.

So when they left to go eat out, I decided what I was going to do in Manhattan. I looked at the portfolio, but I just looked at the pictures, dyslexia isn't easy to overcome.

I soon found too many things, and I decided to drop the subject. What else could I do? I unpacked, cleaned the room, took a shower, and threw on my clothes, what else?

I opened my new computer I bought from the store, (Windows 8 tablet computer) and searched stuff up. YouTube, Facebook, etc. What else could I do, seriously?

ADHD was killing me now, there _had _to be something to do, it drives me insane just sitting in a room. I could sing, I could play, but I wanted to do something different.

I had a Camaro, (Yes, it's white too) I could drive that around, or I could watch T.V, like Naruto or something.

"Gods…" I mumbled to myself.

That's when I made the mistake, I had said _gods _again. Where did that come from? My brain was boiling, my fever rising, I felt like I was about to explode.

Just then, it all had stopped, and a women, with eyes that looked millions of years old, stood firmly in front of me, I hadn't known who, or how she was in here, but it didn't matter, something, _gripped _me.

My attention drawn too her, I stood up woozily and asked, "W-Who are you?"

She smiled, which turned to chuckling, which turned to evil laughter, "Percy and you, a great team you made…" She said, soothingly.

"Why do you speak of Percy? What team? What is going on?" I asked, frustrated, annoyed, and angry all at the same time.

She sighed, "Your heroes crack me up when you forget your true identity…"

I stared at her blankly, "You're crazy, why do you visit me?"

Somehow, she knew something I didn't, and whenever I would see something that felt so real in my mind, she would appear.

My memories we're flooding back, I saw Percy fighting by my side, and a dark evil creature battling us, _Gaea_, I saw the scar on my back, and how I retrieved it, but I refused to believe that this was real.

"Your mother is Hecate, sister of the big three."

_Hecate_, the most powerful of the gods, where was I getting all this stuff from? I let out a shout, "Leave…Me…Alone!"

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe someday you'll remember, but until then, I refuse to leave you alone."

She then shimmered in the air, and left no trace or sign that she ever visited me. I rolled my eyes, "Well that was interesting, Axis Diablo, let's see what Percy's up too…"

I realized that he was gone for a good five and a half hours. I picked up the phone, and dialed in Percy's number, and waited for what seemed like forever, the ringing of the phone, soon put me to sleep.

"Wake up, light head!" Percy said, as he threw a new set of clothes on me, "Don't want to miss you're first day of school!" I sat up, and looked at the clock, "5:27, you sound like a mother to me."

His face darkened, and he threw a pancake at me, did I mention it was filled with syrup? I rolled my eyes, (If that's even possible) and went to take a shower.

I was out in four minutes flat, and already for school, grabbed my backpack, my phone, and keys. He chuckled, "Looks like someone is in a hurry to meet new people."

I smiled, "By people, you mean _girls_, right?" Percy chuckled once again, and this time, he followed me to the door, "You'll probably have better luck, so uh, if you need me, I'll be behind the water fountain."

I arched an eyebrow, "What do you-" He cut me of short, most likely eager to change the subject, "Which car are we taking, my car or yours." I jingled the keys in my hands, "What do you think?"

He thought up a way of revenge for my sarcasm, "Oh and by the way, we're taking Annabeth." I squinted my eyes at him, "_Seriously_?" What was his reply? A shrug.

So we ended up picking up Annabeth, who by the way, wanted me to pick up her new friend, "Don't get used to this, please." Annabeth chuckled, "I don't know, I think it's fine."

I sighed as Annabeth joined Percy in the back seat, "Please put all seatbelts on and enjoy the ride, of the Diablo express." Percy arched an eyebrow, "Seatbelts, _really_?"

I shrugged, "Or we can listen to this, instead of music the whole ride." I started the engine, and the safety bell started to ring, Annabeth covered her ears, and signaled Percy, to put his seatbelt on.

We drove off, and by the time we we're at her friend's house, it was six till ten. When her friend came down, walking down her side walked, my jaw dropped to the ground, I knew her.

She came in smiling, wearing denim jeans, a purple skirt, and some average looking white shoes. Her hair was lose, carelessly around her shoulders, and her smile looked like million dollars.

We had been childhood friends, and I moved when we were in third grade, the year I had a crush on her. She must have noticed me staring at her, and blushed, I did too, but I didn't start the car.

I pulled out my black and white necklace, and her eyes widened. Percy must have noticed what was going on, because he arched his eyebrows. Annabeth for the first time, was confused.

She pulled out a necklace, with a purple gem on it, the one I had gotten her before I left. Her eyes calmed down, and she had the most beautiful grin placed on her face, "Axis?"

"Not even possible, you never told me-" She cut me off with a hug, something I didn't expect, "I think I should explain to Percy and Annabeth what's going on, before they ditch the car."

Percy nodded, "Very good idea."

I took a deep breath, and started, "So, me and Piper," I gave her a wink, "Have been childhood friends for as long as I can remember." Annabeth smiled and said "That's so cute!"

I rolled my eyes, and continued, "In third grade, me and my dad had to move to long island, and that meant I had to leave Piper in Kansas." Piper smiled, and I could have sworn her eyes were watery.

"So basically, I gave her something called a necklace of friendship." I reached with my free hand and pulled out Piper's purple gem necklace, that was laced around her neck.

"She also gave me a necklace," I pulled my necklace, which was white and black, and showed it to them, "And basically it means that we will find each other someday, what I didn't know, is that it worked."

Percy and Annabeth smiled at us, "So… You two are a couple?" Annabeth asked, in a very weird tone. Piper smiled, and I saw her perfectly white teeth, those chocolaty eyes, and beautiful dark brown hair.

"No…" Piper said, glaring at me, even though it scared me half to death, it was cute. "Uh, but-" Piper covered my mouth, "What he was trying to say, is that we're really good friends."

I sighed, I didn't think she liked me, I wanted her to, but you can't force love, but of course, I was an idiot. I don't think I've actually asked her out, which proves that there is still hope, hopefully.

Author's Note (iSopokey): Hopefully you've all like the chapter, and the new point of view. The reason I put a new POV is because Annabeth and Percy won't have any trouble at the weekends, so I've decided to make a new problem. So yea, new POV's, and I'm starting to think of making this more than a fourteen chapter story, what do you guys think?


	11. Once A Jerk, Always A Jerk

Author's Note (iSopokey): What is up guys? How you been doing? Are you excited to go back to school and meet your hot girlfriend, or not and just give up your work and read some PJO? I think I wanna do both, because I'm awesome like that. Guys I'm in such a good mood, 44 reviews? 4000 Views? 32 Favs? 47 Followers? Couldn't ask for anything better! Thanks again, (My The House Of Hades is up, check it out!) (PERCABETH SHALL RETURN, JUST YOU WAIT!) and PEACE!

Chapter X

Axis

Once A Jerk, Always A Jerk

_I don't think I've actually asked her out, which proves that there is still hope, hopefully._

Goode was probably the best highschool I have been to, in my whole entire highschool life. I mean, I've been to at least four, and this was the best out of all of them.

Unless of course, if you didn't mention what happened at lunch.

The people there were great, (At least, some of them are) and so were the teachers, (Same opinion as the last). I made friends with my cousin's immediately, and made enemy's at lunch.

I walked up to the table my cousin's invited me too.

I realized two people was missing, Percy, and Annabeth. I grinned and sat down, and was wondering where they were, but before I could ask, Thalia spoke up.

"Before anything, don't make friends with a certain kid."

I arched an eyebrow, "Who?" She and Nico exchanged nervous glances, and Luke gulped. Don't get me wrong, Luke was a cool guy, but he could seem snobby from time to time.

"Percy." Nico and Luke said in unison. My smile faded.

"Percy, _Jackson_?" I asked, obviously dumbfounded. Why would Percy, the great and awesome cousin of mine, and including Thalia and Nico, have a bad rep? Then it it me.

_"If you need anything, meet me behind the fountain." _ Percy had said.

I felt anger rising in my head, but someone calmed me down. I felt a pair of hands set on my soulders, and someone breathing on me, lightly. _Piper_, I thought.

"Whoa, chill there light head, what's going on?" Piper asked, calming me down.

I felt a smile break from my lips, "Hey Pipezy." I knew that she hated it when someone called her that, but heck, I had special privelages.

She sat down next to me, and took a brief look at Thalia, but I had lied, "Nothing's wrong."

She had a suspicious look in her eyes, and I had realized that my eyes changed color. If your wondering, my eyes change color based on emotions, a dead giveaway when I lie.

"Your eyes are dark green Axis, what happened." Piper said in a serious tone.

I took a quick glance at Thalia, who had her jaw open, and then at Nico, who was smiling in awe. Luke had took this as an opertunity, to walk off and leave.

I cursed under my breath as I realized that I took too long of a glare at Thalia,

I stood up, "I'll be right back." Piper must have realized something was wrong, because she stood up as well, "Where are you going?" I shrugged, "Bathroom." But my eyes started turning red.

Anyone could have easily mistaken me as Satan, that's why Piper was here.

She crossed her arms, and locked onto my eyes, I hated when she did that, because whenever she does that, I was paralyzed I for some damned reason couldn't move.

She squinted her eyes, "Axis, is there something your not telling me?"

I didn't say anything, so thankfully, she rolled her eyes in defeat, "If your in trouble, so be it I will-" But I cut her short by running of, _Water fountain_, I thought. Thalia had told me not to, so that's what I did.

I looked around, and I had reached it, a small little fountain in the corner of the room, a wishing well.

I turned around, and found a mat, and two highschoolers making out, of course, I took this as the opertunity as to interupt there scene. "Uh, Percy?"

I figured that if I interrupted one more time, he'd kick me out of his apartment.

He looked up annoyed at first, and then he said, "Oh, Axis- I was just, uh…" I rolled my eyes, pissed off, "What's with Thalia? And why does everybody hate you?"

Percy chuckled nervously, I had always hated it when he kept things away from me, "Tell me, _now_."

"Well, basically, they all think that I'm a douchbag, so they annoy me all the time, and, you know, stuff like that." Percy said it in a weird tone, quite, calm, naturally, unlike Percy at all.

I gasped, this school, had _ruined _Percy, "Percy, you didn't tell-"

Percy held a hand up, "I didn't need to tell you anything, I was holding up just fine without anyone's help, and I still do." He said, slightly annoyed, "Pride…" I muttered under my breath.

I stomped away, not only mad at the school, but also mad at Percy, I was his friend!

I promised myself, that I will make anyone who's been a jerk to Percy pay, and I knew who to start with, the one who had caused all of the problems in the first place.

Luke.

But for now, I'll eat my lunch.

As I stomped my way to the table, I sat down, making the food and plates shake, "Axis!" Piper punched my arm, obviously annoyed. Honestly, I think she hurt herself, not me.

"What has gotten into you?" Piper asked, but I managed a smile, "Nothing, just felt like doing that…"

I shot a quick glare to Thalia, my own cousin who I thought I could trust with Percy, had broken her promise. I had already knew that Percy was the school's target, but I had trusted Thalia to help him.

Then I realized everyone I knew, had broken their promise.

Grover and Juniper came towards the table, I eyed them suspicously, "Hey, who's this dude?" Grover asked, pointing towards me, _This dude, _I thought, _Is going to kill you with a spoon_.

He eyed me, and then gasped, "Hey cool! Your eyes are turning brown!"

_If only you knew what the color brown means…_, I thought again, "Uh, yea…" I said, awkwardly, "That's uh, a disorder I have." Grover arched and eyebrow, _Seriously Axis?_, I thought, _Disorder?_, "Uh…"

"Yea whatever, hey you know that trees…" Thalia rolled her eyes, and start to listen to some music.

Piper might have taken this as a chance to pull me out of the cafiteria, and ask some quesitons, and don't ask me if they we're going to intemadating or not, I have no idea.

She took me out, and crossed her arms, "The Axis I know doesn't have a fit, silently."

"Yea well the Axis you knew, was roughly eight years ago…" I mumbled back, see the thing is, Piper is the only one who can get me to spill, and usually, when she does _this_, it doesn't mean well.

She arched an eyebrow, "Axis…" What harm would it do if I told her anyway?

I started to explain everything, from the beginning, to the end. "You know now, can I please get back to eating?" I asked, hoping she would let me go, but she just shook her head, "No."

I let out a sigh, of course she wouldn't let me go, wait a second…

"Then do you want to eat out? We still have half an hour." I asked, maybe we could talk there, about other stuff, maybe…

She scratched her chin, "Okay, where to?"

I almost facepalmed myself, I said eat out, not knowing where actually where we would eat, "You like starbucks?" I asked.

Maybe the facepalm will have to wait, maybe…


	12. Another Update

**UPDATE:**

**Okay guys, I know what your thinking, I haven't updated for three days now, and your starting to worry whether or not I'm alive, (Forget that last part) and wanting to know when I'm going to update. Well, I have good excuses that hopefully you dudes, (and dudets, I'm not konyo okay?) will understand. First off, tumblr. Second off, School. Third off, football practice. Fourth off, I have ****_three _****other stories now, so if your all like "Oh my gods, (Yes, I only believe in one god, but I'm a PJO fan, so give me credit!) I am ****_so _****bored because all the other FanFics are not as obsessive as this one, what do I do?" *I hand you a link to my profile* "Egad! (I don't say that, if anyone still does, don't take this the wrong way, but you live under a rock, I used to watch recess when I was a kid, so there was this nerdy girl that would say that, I think her name was Gretel or something like that...) I can't believe it, ****_three _****other stories, well this will keep me occupied for the next couple of days!" So yea, where I'm trying to get out of all of this, is that if you like this story, then I will 99.9999999999999999999999999999 9999999999999999999999999999 999991 % guarantee you'll LOVE it, it's called Karma, just type it in and you'll find it, it has a picture of an evil-looking Percy, and it says it was published by iSopokey, and seeing how that's my profile, you'll know it's mine! But to save you time, the link is below!  
**

s/8896260/1/Karma

**Thanks again!**


	13. I Can't Believe It

TroubleMaker

Author's Note (iSopokey): Sup guys! I had some trouble recently, (No pun intended) so I couldn't update. Anyway, here is the next chapter, and also, I know you guys want Percabeth, but come on, did you really think that _Percy _was the troublemaker? You'll see what I mean, and can we hit 65 reviews?

Chapter XI

Piper

I couldn't believe it

Maybe the facepalm will have to wait, maybe…

I sat there, on my bed, crying. Thalia, my dorm mate, was calming me down, "It's okay, he's probably depressed, that's all." We had grown close over the months, but nothing closer than me and Axis, and I knew Axis, he was strong, even if he was depressed, it must have been something else.

I just couldn't believe it, Axis, _my _Axis, smoked. He was _smoking_? It was like a nightmare. Sure me and Jason we're dating, and he smoked on the same day, but it couldn't be a coincidence, could it?

It was only a week ago, when I had caught him with someone else, "You know, this _does _feel good, thanks…" Axis had said, "No problem, I'll tell you though, you never should trust girls, they stab you in the back, but with _these_," Kevin said, holding up his cigar, "Help you a whole lot."

I watched him, for minutes, my eyes widened every time he would smoke in some more, and smile after exhaling smoke. I was horrified, this wasn't Axis, and it _couldn't _be him.

And then, three days ago, when Jason came back from the hallway, bruises all over him, "What happened?" I asked, horrified. He looked up and grunted, "That Axis guy, he's overprotective over, you know that?" I didn't understand, I don't think I've _ever _seen Axis fight without a reason.

Then yesterday, where he humiliated Thalia so much, it made poor Percy look like the governor. He was starting to become a real troublemaker. There was only one thing left to do.

"Hello?" Someone said, answering the phone. "Hi dad." I replied, and I could swear he had a big grin on his face right now. "Hi sweetie! How's school? Did you say hi to Axis for me?" My dad _loved_ Axis, he almost treated him like a son, seeing how he didn't have a proper father.

Although his name was weird, and was constantly quite, he cared for him allot. "School's fine dad, and Axis misses you, but that's what I want to talk to you about dad, it's Axis, he's… _Changed_."

"Hmm, changed as in, _bad_, or changed as in, _good_?" He asked, a little worry in his voice. "No dad, at first, he was fine, in fact, he was outstanding, but for the past week, he's been, it's hard to believe I know, but he _smoked_, and he hurt someone really badly, and he humiliated my friends."

I heard him sigh on the other side of the line, "Honey, are you dating?" I was shocked, "How did you know?" I could swear he shook his head, "Did he hurt the person you're dating?"

My eyes widened, and all the gears started to click in my head, "Is he…" My dad gave me a long sigh, "Jealous? Most likely Piper, think about it, was he ever nervous when you two we're alone, or at least, together?" I face palmed, I was _trying _to make him jealous, but I had no idea…

"Dad… This is my fault, isn't it." The third sigh on the phone, dang was dad upset, "Well, the first thing your mother has taught me," I gulped at the word, _mother_, "Is to never try to make someone jealous."

I nodded, then forgot that I was on the phone, "But mom is never at home." He sighed once again, (Is the sighing starting to get cliché?) "I know honey, she has a lot of work to do, and like I've told you before, it's trying to keep the world a better place to live in."

I shook my head, but he must have sensed it, "Piper, we're still married, she would never divorce me, but she _is _very busy, and trust me when I tell you, without her, the world could be a disaster."

Now, it was my turn to sigh, "Thanks dad, bye." But before he could reply, I hung up. I know it was rude, but to be honest, I was frustrated that he never told me how my mom "Saves" the world. I realized that Thalia was still next to me, and that I had completely forgot about her, "I didn't know you liked him."

I shook my head, "More than like him, I need to talk with him." She nodded, and slowly got off my bed, "Do you want me to come?" I loved how Thalia was like that, protective and trustworthy, well, almost.

I grimaced, mixed with emotions, I said, "Sorry Thalia, but I think I need to dot this alone." She shook her head, understanding. I threw on a jeans and a t-shirt, and headed outside. _Well that was a stupid move_, I told myself, teeth chattering from how cold it is. Recently, most of us had to live in dorms in the school.

It was me, Jason, Axis, Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, Nico, and another friend, Leo. Lucky for Grover, his parents we're able to keep him from going into the dorms, after the incident at school.

See, someone was shot about three days after I came, and that's when the FBI came, and told almost every parent, unless they can pay a fee, their kids will have to stay until college. Seeing how it was middle/high school, we we're going to be staying there for a very long time.

It was a stupid move, and quite selfish actually, but I guess they were trying to get whoever it was to crack. After the sudden thought, I was in front of the school's "Male" dorms.

I was about to step in, but I heard someone cough in the ally. I walked over the right, and saw the long side to side ally, with worn out bricks and spray paint all over the place. In the middle however, was a fifteen year old, standing, white hair, and silver eyes, jeans, and a white leather jacket.

He was holding a bottle in one hand, and a cigar in the other, while leaning on the wall. Otherwise known as, "Bad-Ass" a term I very much, dislike. He must have noticed me, and grunted.

"Sup?" He had an evil grin stuck on his face, and he looked very… Dark, and evil. I couldn't help but let tears slip, "Ha! You came here with a _t-shirt_? Haven't you heard of, _New York_?" I must have whimpered, because he chuckled, "Nah, I'm just messing with ya, here, put it on." He tossed me his jacket.

At first, I was scared to put it on, I hated the smell of Alcohol, but when I slipped it on, it smelled very nice, and that's when I realized the Axis smelled nice as well.

"Well?" He said, shrugging, "Am I going to get a thank you, or is that only for _Jason_." He said the name in disgust, but it wasn't jealousy, as if he knew something I didn't about Jason. "About Jason…" I started, he chuckled, but chocked on smoke, "I'm sorry, I just… I wanted to make you…" I broke down.

That is something I don't usually do in front of people. I fell, but he easily picked me up, "Listen Pipezy," I smiled at the nickname he gave me, "I haven't been completely honest, I just didn't have the heart…"

I looked up at him, "He's cheating on you, that's why I hurt him, I don't know why I feel like this, but it's just… It's who I am now." I was shocked, "Who?" He sighed, "Reyna…" _Figures_, I thought. I felt bitter, angry, and ashamed all at once. I was an idiot. I hugged him tight, and cried.

After a while, my eyes dried up, and I felt really tired. Poor Axis was shivering to death, and _I _had taken his jacket. I tried to give it back to him, but he refused, "Ya, like I need _that_, I got all I need."

That's when I decided to pull it up, "Axis, I want you to stop, and want you to be the old Axis, not the new one." He chuckled, "That's rich, you think I can just _stop_? Sorry, but I can't. I love the feeling, it brings down all your worries in an instant. It helps my pain, and as for being a jerk…"

"I can stop that, I was just cranky because you were-" He stopped and down at me, and I was smirking, "Yes?" He coughed, "Uh, you were dating someone who wasn't, _relevant_…"

This guy obviously needed help, maybe if I give him a push, "Axis, what do you think about me?" I could swear he chocked silently. "Oh you? You're great, awesome, smart, wise- unlike me, and uh, yea." I shook my head, this guy needed a push off a cliff, "No, I meant by feelings."

"Nothing, sorry." I playfully punched him, "After everything we've been through?" He sighed , (Cliché, I know, but there really is nothing else to wright) "Piper, I- Um, I don't know what to say."

I rolled my eyes, "Just answer the freaking question! And be honest." I demanded. "Okay Piper, you want the truth?" I nodded, "The truth is, I- I- Damn it why is it so hard to talk to you?" Before I could sigh, he bent down, and kissed me straight on the lips, yet pulled away as fast.

"Uh, sorry, I don't know what-" But I just tackled him on the ground. I didn't know why, but as much as he drank and smoked, his breath smelled amazing. We took a while before we broke apart.

"Can you please promise me one thing?" I asked. He must have been trying to figure out whether or not this was a dream, because he was pinching himself, "Yes?" And pinched himself another time, "You need to stop, no more, okay?" He looked up, "But-" I gave him the puppy eyes, "Fine." He sighed.

Everything was fine, and I decided to stay on top of him, I didn't care if I'd fall asleep or not, until I got a phone call, "Piper!" Annabeth screamed, and then, the line cut. Not far, was a big explosion.


End file.
